Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-3}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-3}} = 6^{-6-(-3)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-6}}{6^{-3}}} = 6^{-3}} $